


i want it (let me have it, please)

by rollingmelon



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, and minhyuk is happy, he's a happy pup, kinda i guess ?, much fluff, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 17:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11628393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollingmelon/pseuds/rollingmelon
Summary: A cozy afternoon with Hyunwoo, Minhyuk, and a little wish that was... pretty simple.





	i want it (let me have it, please)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [momojuusu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/momojuusu/gifts).



“I want a puppy.”

 

Minhyuk broke the silence that afternoon. Hyunwoo raised his eyebrows, confused at his lover’s demand.

 

“Better yet, a dozen of shiba inu puppies.”

 

His signature smile bloomed on his face.

 

“Minhyuk, you know this apartment does not allow pets. Right ?”

 

His signature smile disappeared. Hyunwoo sighed, internally laughing at his lover’s antics. It hasn’t been long since Minhyuk moved into his apartment. The older man just graduated when the art student suddenly declared he is going to move in. (“Because now i can bother you without you needing to worry about your graduation !” As he claimed.) And now they found themselves sharing beds, and clothes. Hyunwoo always loved it when his clothes hung on Minhyuk’s small frame loosely.

 

“But i moved in because i want to have puppies.”

 

The recently-dyed-teal haired man whined with his bottom lip jutted out, pouting. He gave his best puppy eyes at his boyfriend, pulling down the newspaper on his hands. Hyunwoo’s lap soon became Minhyuk’s seat. They had a short staring contest before Hyunwoo sighed.

 

“The rules were there since the apartment was built Min, i’m sure the signs are at the front door.”

 

“But but but puppies are cute.”

 

“They are cute, but the rules still apply.”

 

“But they can be trained.”

 

“They can, but still applies.”

 

“Bu-” Hyunwoo put his finger on Minhyuk’s lips.

 

He wrapped his arms around Minhyuk’s small waist, pulling him closer. “We can’t okay pup ?”

 

Minhyuk pouted again, now with his cheeks puffed out. He fiddled with the end of his (or was it Hyunwoo’s ?) sweater. Incoherent mumblings were coming out from his mouth. Mostly was him whining about puppies, and the world was unfair. He climbed out from his boyfriend lap and went to their bedroom.

 

A bundle of soft pink blanket was on the bed when Hyunwoo went after him. (Minhyuk insisted their blanket should look as soft as possible, thus the soft pink one was chosen.) Hyunwoo climbed the bed and softly put his hand on what he thought was Minhyuk’s shoulder. He patted it softly.

 

“C’mon Min, the shelters are free to visit right ?”

 

More incoherent mumblings.

 

“Min, they have plenty of puppies there.”

 

The bundle moved slightly.

 

“We’ll visit them tomorrow yeah ? I’ll try to finish up my works today so we’ll have tomorrow to ourselves.”

 

The bundle finally opened itself, Minhyuk’s hair was tousled all over. He pulled Hyunwoo down to the bed.

 

“Promise me you’ll let me play with the puppies as much as i want.”

 

“Have i ever tell you you can’t ?”

 

Minhyuk grinned and threw his limbs over Hyunwoo’s body, hugging his beloved bear. They cuddled for the rest of the afternoon, only separating when dinner came. Minhyuk wanted to pull Hyunwoo back for some more night cuddling but he held himself back. Hyunwoo went straight to his work mode, complete with glasses and a cup of coffee.

 

“You don’t mind sleeping first tonight ?”

 

“Mmhm, i might wait for a while. But i’ll try to sleep early for the puppies tomorrow.” Minhyuk grinned, already wearing his puppy onesie. (“So i’ll dream about the puppies !” As he claimed, again.)

 

Hyunwoo chuckled, pulling Minhyuk close with his free hand. He gave a soft kiss to his pup forehead. Next was his cheek, and lastly his lips. Hyunwoo ran his thumb over the soft lips before giving it one more kiss. Red bloomed on Minhyuk’s cheeks as he returned the kiss.

 

“Besides, we don’t really need another puppy in the house right ? Or do you want me to share the love to the other pup ?”

 

“Hyunwoo !!” Minhyuk whined, “I’m still your number one though.”

 

“That is true.”

 

“And i will always be your number one right ?”

 

“That is also true.”

 

Minhyuk giggled, “Good night then, i’ll go now.”

 

“Good night.”

 

Another kiss and Minhyuk went off to the bedroom.

 

\---------------

 

“GOOD MORNING !”

 

The curtain was already open by the time Hyunwoo opened his eyes. Minhyuk, already all in his glory, with apron and a plate of pancakes in one hand and coffee in another was in front of him.

 

“Eat up !”

 

He shoved it to still-half-awake Hyunwoo.

 

“I also prepared your clothes already and washed all the dishes so hurry hurry.”

 

Hyunwoo groaned a little and chuckled after. He knew Minhyuk was a ball of energy, and it seemed like he still had room to add even more energy. After doing as he was told, Hyunwoo and Minhyuk soon found themselves at the shelter they frequently came to visit.

 

“Welc- ah it’s you guys.”

 

The worker, Hyungwon, greeted them with his signature sleepy voice.

 

“We’re here ~ Is Kihyun around ?”

 

Hyungwon nodded, “Yeah, he’s in a good mood today so he’ll let you play as you wish. I think.”

 

Hyunwoo swore Minhyuk was vibrating but he shrugged it off and went to greet the other worker, Hoseok.

 

“Hey, Hoseok, i kinda need help.”

 

“Oh hey Hyunwoo, let me put all these sacks at the back first and i’ll come back to you”

 

“I’ll help.”

 

Hoseok laughed, “It must be important if you’re willing. Well then, never gonna refuse any help ~”

 

On the other side of the building, Minhyuk practically jumped over the fence put to limit the dogs playing area.

 

“You’re here again ?”

 

“Hi Kihyunnie ~”

 

Minhyuk already held a puppy (shiba inu of course) in his arms. Kihyun rolled his eyes and let some more puppies free on the playing area. He soon joined in, giving out some snacks for the puppies.

 

“Not gonna adopt one ?”

 

“No, not yet. I wish i could but Hyunwoo said the apartment does not allow pets.”

 

Kihyun hummed. They went back to their own things, talking to each other once in awhile. Minutes later Hyunwoo came.

 

“Having fun ?”

 

“Come join me ~” Minhyuk grinned.

 

“Later, i guess. Uh.. um, do you mind if i go out for a bit ? I’ll come back with foods i promise.”

 

“Where ? Well… i guess it’s okay ?”

 

“Great, call me if you need anything okay ?”

 

Minhyuk frowned, but he waved as Hyunwoo left the shelter. (Little did he know Hoseok was joining him outside)

 

\---------------

 

Later in the afternoon Hyunwoo came back, with food as he promised alongside other stuff that was packed nicely in a small paper bag.

 

“You’re ready to go home ?”

 

Minhyuk pouted, still not satisfied playing around with the puppies. He dragged his feet towards the fence. Hyunwoo had to hold himself back from kissing those pink lips when Minhyuk came to him.

 

“Let’s go.”

 

“Ookaay…” Minhyuk dragged his words.

 

“Goodbye Momo.”

 

He crouched down and picked up the shiba inu that kept on following him around. With a soft smile, he let the puppy lick him all over his face and put him back down.

 

“C’mon Min.”

 

Minhyuk stepped over the fence and stood by Hyunwoo’s side. Their fingers intertwined soon. The younger man kept on stealing glances towards the puppy, now on Kihyun’s hold.

 

“Oh right, i think i forgot to sign the papers. Wait here.”

 

Papers ? What papers ? Minhyuk was processing the words hard, he didn’t even notice when Kihyun set a traveling dog cage by his feet, complete with Momo inside.

 

“Hyunwoo, what papers ?”

 

“Adoption papers, don’t forget to bring the cage with you.”

 

Hyunwoo was on the counter, signing some paper with Hyungwon stamping on it once the signature was there. And finally, Minhyuk noticed the cage by his feet, complete with Momo sticking out her tongue inside the cage. His brain finally clicked, and with no warning, he ran towards Hyunwoo with his arms open. Lucky Hyunwoo was prepared to catch his little energy ball.

 

“How ? Why ? I thought the apartment doesn’t allow pets ??”

 

“I kinda brought Hoseok to help me convince the landlady ? And because i thought the apartment could spare some space for a second pup.”

 

Hyunwoo swore Minhyuk could cosplay as the Joker with that wide smile on his face. After some more signatures, they finally left the shelter with a Minhyuk grinning clinging on his right and dog cage on his left.

 

“I swear to god, I love you more than anything in this world Son Hyunwoo.”

 

\--------------------

 

(Later that night, Hyunwoo had to pull up every curtain in the apartment and take off every table cloth.

 

“She’s just a young pup Hyunwoo, she’ll learn so don’t be mad at her.”)

**Author's Note:**

> I rushed this because why not.
> 
> ALSO HAPPY BIRTHDAY MEL, I LOVE YOU AND BLESS YOU AND HOPE EVERYTHING YOU WISH FOR WILL COME TRUE AND HOPE YOU'LL STAY HEALTHY FOREVER AND EVER MWAH.


End file.
